


College Times

by bryhon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, College AU, Consensual Sex, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Finn and Poe are gay but not for each others quite yet, Hand Jobs, Leia is a professor, M/M, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Partying, Rey and Ben don't really know each other, Shameless Smut, Was gonna be a slow burn but i couldn't help myself, family relations and stuff, ok back to smut tags, um i guess slight tros spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryhon/pseuds/bryhon
Summary: A multi-part college AU that warms my reylo heart. Rey and Ben hook up at a party and get to know each other. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	1. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rey get coffee and discuss a party later that night. A mysterious figure makes himself known at the coffeehouse.

Rey and Finn are strolling down the quad as they laugh and chat, using up the rest of their free period before they have to go to class.  


“So,” Rey begins, giggling. “You’re saying Poe, _our_ Poe, stood on top of his desk during class and sang ‘Africa’, ‘Africa’ of all songs, until the professor agreed to postpone the homework assignment an extra day?”  


“Yes,” Finn laughs. “I couldn’t believe it at first! I guess he’ll do anything for some extra time.”  


“Oh my God,” Rey turns her head and looks at her path as they continue walking.  


Finn sighs. “I love it this time of year.”  


Rey looks back up to Finn to find him staring up at the trees, all decorated with yellow, red, and orange leaves. "It's so beautiful."  


“It really is.” Rey feels the breeze against her skin and breathes in the crisp, autumn air she missed so much.  


“Hey,” she starts. “Where’s that party you were talking about? It’s tonight, right?”  


“Yeah,” he replies, his scarf dancing in the wind as they walk. “It’s at Armitage’s.”  


“Armitage? Pass.”  


“Oh, c’mon, it can’t be that bad.”  


She glares at Finn in response. “He’s a know-it-all, and he’s rude.”  


Finn glares back at her.  


“...and he stole my seat in chemistry.”  


“There it is,” Finn smiles.  


Rey chuckles at that and tips her head back. “Do you really wanna go?”  


“I kinda do. Nice music, good company.”  


Rey stares at him.  


“Poe’s going.”  


“You should’ve started with that.” Rey replies, throwing her own scarf over her shoulder casually.  


Finn and Rey enter the campus square, the cobblestone roads setting the perfect afternoon mood. They open the doors to the coffeeshop and a little bell sounds as they walk in. Slow, boppy music sounds over the speakers.  


“Greetings!” Poe yells from behind the counter, mixing a frappe as he speaks.  


“Hey Poe!” Rey calls back, and they both approach the cafe counter.  


“I’ll have the usual,” Finn remarks, smug and smiley.  


“Okay, flyboy,” Poe replies, grinning.  


“Hey, that’s _your_ nickname!” Finn defends, trying to hide his laughter.  


“Okay, you two, cut it out,” Rey teases, rolling her eyes all the same. “I’ll have an iced americano.”  


“Good choice,” Poe says, already starting on Finn’s cappuccino.  


Rey smiles. She’s been craving a coffee ever since 3rd period. 

The door jingles as another student enters the cafe, a tall figure dressed in a black coat and a gray scarf.  


“Welcome, peer,” Poe greets from his counter, as he does with anyone he even remotely knows.  


“Dameron,” the figure with dark hair replies, his scarf wrapped up over his neck and covering half his face. He unwraps it slowly and lets it drape down his sides, sticking his hands in his pockets as he approaches the counter.  


Ben Solo. Political Science major. A junior like the rest of them. And he thinks he owns the place. He waltzes up to the counter and places his hand on the glass, seemingly ignorant to the presence of Rey and Finn.  


“I’ll have a tall dark espresso,” he orders, his voice low and brooding.  


“You got it, Ben,” Poe replies, his expression unchanged from before. He slides drinks to Rey and Finn, perfectly tailored for their taste buds, and they nod to him gratefully as they turn to leave the line, both glancing up at Ben in annoyance as they do. 

Once fairly out of earshot, Rey leans in towards Finn.  


“What’s his deal?”  


“I don’t know, he’s always been like that," Finn confides.  


“Man. I’ve seen him a few times in Sociology, but never around here.” Rey continues to look up at him over her americano, curious.  


Finn continues, “Yeah, I’m in U.S. History with him. When he’s not quiet and secluded, he’s correcting the professor.”  


Rey laughs. “Wow. Any relation to Armitage?”  


“They’re best friends.”  


Rey rolls her eyes. “Why am I not surprised?”  


Finn and Rey sit down at a small table as they continue sipping their coffees.  


“Y’know, Finn, Ben’s probably gonna be at Armitage’s party tonight," Rey says, hoping to discourage their going.  


“I figured as much. But anything is better than staying up late studying for a test I’m already obsessing over.”  


“Fine,” Rey sips her drink again, playfully defeated. “There’s free food.”  


“Very true,” Finn croons, warming his hands on his cup. Rey glances at her watch.  


“Damn, we gotta go, Finn. We’re gonna be late for Anthro.”  


Rey and Finn get up and make their way to the doors.  


“Bye, Poe,” Rey calls behind her. “See you at the party tonight.”  


“You’re going to the party tonight?” Ben pipes in from the end of the counter.  


“Yeah,” Finn replies, both him and Rey frozen in disbelief.  


He nods slowly and turns away from them, bringing his drink to his mouth. 

Rey looks at Finn, closes her eyes and waves a hand to Poe, who smiles in return. They both exit the coffeehouse, hiking up their scarfs in the sharp wind.  


“I’m getting a weird vibe from him. I don’t like it.” Rey remarks, strings of her hair catching the breeze as they walk back to the main building.  


“Ah, I’d give him a break. Probably a lot of pressure on him, being the professor’s son.”  


Rey stops. “The professor’s son? Who?”  


Finn laughs. “Ours!”  


“What?”  


“Professor Organa. Her husband was a Solo, but she kept her name.”  


“But she’s so...”  


“Nice, thoughtful, generally approachable?”  


“Yeah,” Rey smiles, making her way down the cobblestone again. She can't connect the line between Ben and her professor, two seemingly polar opposites. 

Rey shakes her head, pushing the thought away for now, focusing on the much more important task at hand: getting to class before Prof. Organa writes them up. She's a kind woman, but she's ruthless.  


So, Rey and Finn speed down the way to class, unaware that a certain dark-haired student is watching as they go, from a far away window, unsure of how to deal with a feeling settling in his chest. 

He grips his cup. 

The music in the cafe chimes on as he drifts his gaze to the falling leaves, and wraps his scarf around his face.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Finn meet Poe at the party but are quickly left to their own devices. What will Rey do to entertain herself?

The music is booming when Rey and Finn enter Armitage's suite-styled dorm around 8.  


Right from the start, Rey feels uncomfortable, facing dozens of kids smoking fancy cigarettes and making small talk she can't even decipher. Finn, however, takes her arm and shoots her a warm, comforting, "let's just give it a shot" look, and Rey playfully rolls her eyes and obliges. So, they both move through the entrance hall and into the kitchen to get drinks.  


Rey looks around.  


"So this is the crowd you wanna associate with, huh?" She chides.  


Finn chuckles. "It's best to meet new people whenever possible-"  


He's cut off by a drunk sophomore hurtling passed him to get into the bathroom. He continues, 

"No matter how insufferable the rest of them are."  


Rey laughs at that, and pours herself some cherry soda before adding a shot of Smirnoff.  


"So, where's Poe?" she asks while stirring her drink.  


"I don't know," Finn replies, looking down at his wrist as his watch lights up. "He should be here by now."  


Just then, an eruption of cheers and hollers spill into the kitchen from the direction of the living room. Rey and Finn look at each other before rushing to the cause of the sound, instantly regretting it. 

There's Poe, surrounded by jocks and frat boys, doing a keg stand while everyone around him chants,  


"Chug, chug, chug, chug!"  


Immediately, he stands up and wipes his mouth, and instead of pumping his fists, bows in front of his new fans. Laughing at the cluster of people around him, he jogs out of the room and bumps into Rey and Finn.  


"Poe, what the hell?" is the first thing out of Rey.  


"What?" Poe jokes. "Those jocks were bragging about how much they could take, so I decided to beat 'em at their own game."  


Finn just rolls his eyes. "When I think I have you pegged, flyboy, you always do something to surprise me."  


"That's what I hope for." Poe winks and clicks his tongue, causing Rey to chuckle.  


"Enough about me - how are you guys liking the party?"  


"Well, we just got here - not really my kind of vibe," Rey admits, scrunching her face.  


"Eh, just give it some time. You'll find something to do."  


Now both Rey _and_ Finn feel polarized; they both visibly gulp.  


He laughs. "C'mon guys, relax! Play some pong, tell some jokes, hook up with somebody!"  


"Poe!" Rey exclaims in surprise.  


He laughs, expecting that exact reaction. Someone then calls him over to play karaoke they had just set up.  


"Okay, I'm gonna go, but you guys - go, mingle, try and have a good time?"  


Rey gives a half-smile and Poe takes that as a definitely, leaving the room with a thumbs-up.  


"Well, now he's abandoned us," Rey laments as she takes a swig from her solo cup.  


Finn shakes it off. "He's right though." He looks off across the suite to see a broad, dark figure leaning against the wall. "I'm gonna follow his advice."  


So, Rey is left at the drink table, until a very drunk Armitage comes up to her.  


"You're that 'Ray' girl right?"  


"Yes, that's my name."  


"Huh." He stares off. "That's a pretty weird name."  


He hurriedly mixes a heavily disproportioned rum and coke. 

"Well, it was my mother's, thanks."  


"You're welcome!" He trumpets and downs his drink before marching out of the kitchen.  


Rey takes another sip and begins nibbling on the cheese tray.  


That's when Ben Solo arrives on the scene. When he walks in, the first thing he sees almost blinds him: his best friend Armitage waltzing around the entrance way scream-singing the lyrics to some weird Hozier song before running to the bathroom to throw up all his drinks from the night.  


It's barely 8:30.  


Ben thinks about checking on him, but decides he couldn't care less. This happens at every party, and as long as he doesn't have to get his stomach pumped, Armitage makes it through every single one, though he barely remembers them. 

It's weird, Ben reminisces. By day, he's an Abbey school prep, looking down on anyone he crosses paths with, but by night --  


Another vomit sounds from the bathroom.  


He doesn't have to say any more.  


Ben removes his coat and hangs it on the coat rack, briefly putting his hands in his pockets but quickly taking them out. He banks to the kitchen, where the drinks are.  


Then he sees Rey, sipping her vodka soda and staring off into nowhere.  


He'd seen her in the coffee shop, but didn't actually expect her to come. This didn't seem like her thing. She's alone, though. Maybe it still isn't.  


"Hey," he says, making her jump.  


She quickly turns around. "Jesus, you scared me!" Then she recognizes him.  


"Oh, hey."  


She doesn't know how to feel about him, from the way he acted in the coffee shop, yet here he is, right in front of her, striking up a conversation.  


"Lame party, huh?"  


She slowly smiles.  


15 minutes later they're chatting away against a dark wall, second drinks in hand. Rey would laugh at his sarcastic remarks and he would smile at her witty observations.  


It's a nice contrast to the loud music and hollering behind them. It's like they were alone after all, but still under the influence of the party atmosphere. 

That, and the alcohol.  


"Look," he starts. "I'm sorry about earlier today. I...know I was being cold. I knew you, but didn't know how to approach you. You're in my Sociology class."  


Rey nods.  


"Didn't mean to come off as an asshole."  


Rey chuckles. "I forgive you. I guess that means I have to apologize for judging you behind your back."  


"You made fun of me to Finn?"  


"I did," She giggles, and he laughs too.  


She can't help but notice the way his eyes squint when he laughs, and how his toothy smile makes it all the more cute.  


With his face usually so serious and stoic, it's a pleasant change.  


They talk about classes, majors, hobbies, the conversation even ends up on the topic of Professor Organa.  


"So your mom's a professor."  


"Yeah," he sighs.  


"She teaches my Anthropology class. She's a really good teacher."  


Ben lights up at that and meets Rey's eyes; usually when people have words about his mother, they aren't so kind.  


She's used to discipline and order, teaching through gaining the student's respect and trust through -- unorthodox means.  


But, like Rey said, she knows how to do her damn job.  


"Do you go here for free, then?"  


"Huh?" Her gaze seems to trap him in a trance, and he has to snap out of his head.  


She chuckles. "So I'm gonna say that's a yes." She laughs to herself and repeats her question.  


"Oh, well, yeah, since my mother works here."  


"Ain't that nice. No student debt, great school. You're pretty lucky."  


Ben had a lot of adjectives to describe himself, but 'lucky' was never one of them.  


He smiles.  


"Well, you got in on your merit. That's a feat in and of itself."  


"Eh," Rey waves her hand about with no particular direction. "College is college. I'm just hoping I can get a good job after I graduate."  


Rey takes another sip and begins moving to the beat.  


"Do you dance?"  


Ben laughs. "No," he says, amused.  


"Oh c'mon, it's not hard. Come with me."  


Suddenly, she grabs his hand and leads him into the living room, where speakers are pumping out music, and strobe lights shine from all corners of the room. Sweaty, drunk young adults sway back and forth to the beat.  


Rey takes Ben to the center of the dark room, grabbing both of his hands and swinging them in circles. Rey laughs and moves her shoulders and hips to the beat, completely naturally. Rey grew up dancing; her mom made her take ballet, and even though every week in the car before practice, she said she hated it, it was one of her favorite things. 

Barely anyone knows that about her. 

Her grace and rhythm show now, as she spins and dances with Ben in the changing colors of the room, and tries to get him to move too. He's only slightly moving his hips, causing Rey to smirk and roll her eyes. Slowly, she places his hands on her hips and put her arms playfully around his neck -- not particularly romantic, but not platonic either. 

Rey never dances in public, especially not with someone else, but she's feeling spontaneous tonight. 

Ben's cheeks immediately flush, but he continues to dance with Rey, getting less and less awkward as the song goes on. Of course, with his limbs being so long, it gets awkward again quickly.  


A few songs later, they come bustling back into the kitchen, laughing hysterically. They grab the cups they left behind and without even noticing it, fall back onto the wall they were leaning against before.  


"I misjudged you, Solo," Rey says, placing her cup down on the counter.  


"Me too, Rey," he replies, doing the same, then quickly adds: "but, about you."  


She chuckles. "I know."  


Then, another student rushes past them, pushing Rey stumbling forward, until she is inches away from Ben.  


They both blink a couple of times before Rey leans in, and their lips touch.  


Rey's hand goes to Ben's cheek as she caresses it, and he moves closer to her. He smiles against her lips, a genuine smile she brings out like no one else ever could. 

They break apart. Instantly, in a hot cloud of their own, they both nod at each other and smile.  


"You sure?" he asks.  


"Yes," she says, grabbing his hand and stringing him along as they move down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

They rush into Armitage's guest room and begin undressing. Rey is wearing a button down and a cardigan, but she bypasses the unbuttoning all together and pulls it off over her head. Ben has on a black sweater, one he almost gets his head stuck in. Rey laughs, and he can't help but chuckle. Rey jumps over to help him, and when he is freed, he leans down to kiss her again, and they make their way to the bed. 

Everything but their undergarments discarded on the floor, they collapse onto the mattress, Rey positioning herself at the edge of Ben's lap as he spreads kisses down her neck. Rey doesn't hold back as she moans and wraps her legs around his torso. Ben groans as Rey begins grinding against his growing hard-on, breathing her name as she takes his face to kiss again.  


Rey has had sex before, an average amount of times for a 20-year-old, so she usually knows how to find that sweet spot on every lover and bite it. But Ben's different. She can feel how closed off he is, chest distant from hers, skin glistening with anxious sweat. Either he hasn't done this in awhile, or it's something else she can't quite figure out yet. So Rey makes it her mission to make him comfortable, to make him know he can trust her.  


Rey laces her fingers down Ben's warm chest and traces a line from his stomach to his bulge, making him shiver in anticipation. Slowly, she reaches into his boxers and wraps her fingers around his length, making his back arch in the slightest.  


"Fuck, Rey," he breathes, blowing his hair from in front of his eyes so he can see her properly.  


Rey can feel herself getting wet from the validation. Her heart is beating quickly as she snakes her hand down to the head of his cock, feeling it become more red and swollen as she continues.  


"Rey..." He moans, bringing his hand to meet her hair, but too lost in pleasure to do anything but twiddle with the loose ones that came undone from her bun.  


But even that is heating Rey up from the inside out. She lets go of his member and jumps into his lap, kissing his face wildly and involuntarily rocking her hips up towards him.  


In his daze of ecstasy, Ben is thrown off by the sudden change of weight, but he quickly adapts and reaches a hand around to grab her rear. Rey breathes into his neck and feels all the red in her body reaching her cheeks when she whispers into his ear,  


"I want you to fuck me, Ben."  


Even before his mind can wrap around her words, his cock swells in response.  


"Y-yeah," he replies, semi-awkwardly, a moment of vulnerability no one saw too often.  


She slowly moves to get underneath him, and Ben reaches down and sinks his lips into her neck, feeling her pleasure-filled smile against his wet forehead. Rey breaks away for a second to unclasp her bra and let down her hair, and Ben just stares in awe of her beauty. Rey notices and feels pink in her cheeks again.  


She reaches up to his ear again and whispers, "Ben, stop staring at my tits and put your dick in me."  


Ben's face goes flush from embarrassment, but Rey kisses him again as she returns to lying on her back. She slips her underwear down her legs and throws them off the bed and nods to Ben, who does the same, hovering over her now. A wave of anxiety washes over his face; Rey can sense he is nervous. But she just smiles and nods.  


"It's okay, Ben. Do it."  


Ben smiles too, his eyes twinkling from her warm confirmation. Slowly, he enters her, filling her up to the brim with his length, so much she has to catch her breath.  


"Are you okay?" Ben asks, looking at her earnestly.  


"Yeah, you're just...big."  


"I'll take that as a compliment." He quips, letting out a chuckle under his breath amidst the heat.  


"You should," Rey smiles, shifting a bit. "Okay, go."  


With that, Ben begins rocking his hips towards her, slowly at first to gauge her reaction. Rey smiles as she sighs in pleasure and stretches along the sheets.  


"Fuck, Ben..." She says, not even noticing it slip out.  


"Reyyy," Ben breathes as he continues pulsing into her, growing into a rhythm.  


"Ahhh," she moans, feeling him deep and full, deep and so fucking full. "Ben...you're so good, Ben."  


His cock swells with that affirmation, and it gives him the courage to move faster and harder. Sweat is covering them both as he thrusts into her, making Rey throw her head to the side and arch her back involuntarily.  


"Oh my God," Rey moans. She didn't think it could get any better, but it so did. "Oh my God, fuck."  


Ben moans too, finding a new pace that's bringing Rey to the edge.  


They continue like this, basking in this new, heavy connection, doing everything to make the other feel more satisfied.  


"Fuck...Ben, I'm close." Rey says after a while.  


"Me..." he moans, heating up even more. "Me too."  


"You're so hot," Rey lets out as she moans again, reaching her peak. 

She usually didn't resort to such shallow niceties during sex, but in the heat of the moment she just commented on what she saw in front of her: dark, glistening beauty.  


"So beautiful," Ben echoes back, almost breathless. "You're so beautiful."  


Stuff like that never got to her either, but he said it so earnestly, so genuine, she had no choice but to sink into it. She grabs his face again and crashes their lips together, slipping her tongue into his mouth and moaning as he keeps his pace.  


"I..." Rey starts before feeling herself reaching the end. She sees a wave, reaching its peak before it crashes.  


"Fuck, Ben, harder," she growls, surprised by her sudden aggression.  


But Ben's into it. He begins thrusting harder, deeper, eliciting loud, hyphened moans from Rey that would've woken up every student on Armitage's floor if it weren't for the pounding music outside.  


"I'm...I'm gonna..." Rey's voice grows in pitch.  


Ben feels a sudden surge of confidence and wraps his arm around Rey's hair, allowing her to rest her head in the crook of his elbow.  


"Come. I'm right here, baby."  


Rey lets go almost immediately after that, moaning like an absolute dream. 

Seeing Rey come undone by him sends him over the edge as well, and he groans as he spills into her, all but collapsing onto her chest in a state of absolute bliss.  


He pants into her shoulder as she sweeps the wet hair stuck to his forehead and plants a light kiss there. He slowly pulls out of Rey and lays down next to her on the bed.  


"Wow," Rey utters, moments away from drifting off to sleep.  


"Yeah," is all Ben can say; he's thoroughly exhausted, as is Rey.  


"Y'know, it's funny," Rey says in between pants.  


"What?" Ben asks.  


"Only an hour ago I was showing you how to dance to Eurythmics. Now...we're here."  


"Do you regret it?" Ben asks, turning on his side to meet Rey.  


"No," she giggles. "It was amazing."  


"It was," he agrees, giving her a small smile.  


"Now what?" Rey asks.  


This morning they were scowling at each other across the campus coffee shop, now they had just had the best sex of their lives.  


"Let me hold you," Ben asks, a gentility in his voice unlike any other.  


Rey scoots over to him and buries her head in his chest as he wraps his long arms around her. He places his head gently on top of hers and quietly hums in comfort. Rey hears it and smiles against his chest, giving one final nuzzle before they both drift off to sleep.  


And that's where Armitage finds them the next morning.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben remember exactly what happened the night before. History may or may not repeat itself.

Ben and Rey slept soundly that night despite the wild party that continued until the early hours of the morning. They're only woken up by the undeniable voice of Armitage himself, hungover and groggy.

"Okay, lovebirds, get out of my guest room."

Ben stirs first and begins to sit up as he glances at the clock on the bedside table. 

Armitage, eyes closed and hand on his head, continues. "I would've yelled at you to fuck off earlier, but my head hurts too much to-"

Armitage finally faces the lovers. "Ben?!"

"Morning, Armie," Ben quips, causing Rey, her upper bare back visible above the covers, to turn and sling her arm onto Ben's chest, eager to fall back asleep.

"You and her?" Armitage asks condescendingly.

"She has a name," Ben tells him.

"It's Rey, dumbass," she mumbles from the other side of the bed, causing Armitage to scrunch up his nose in frustration.

"I'm not--how dare you call me that? You guys are the ones who fucked in my guest room!"

Ben was still sleepy, his guard way down and the cocky side of his personality on shining display. 

"Oh, c'mon, Armie, I've caught you doing much worse at my place-"

"Shut up, Ben!" His hand went to his head again. "I'm too sick for this shit."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just grab your stuff and leave within the hour. I still have some moochers taking up rent on my couch." 

He paused, looking at the both of them, Rey now sitting up and gripping the covers up to her chin.

"And...clean up after yourselves." 

Annoyance drips on that last word, but Armitage leaves the room without any more.

Ben turns to Rey and offers an apologetic look. "Don't listen to him, Rey. He's--"

"An asshole?"

"Well, yes. I don't really know why I'm making excuses for him anymore."

Rey smiles. "I know the type. How did you guys become friends, anyway?"

"We're...more like acquaintances if I'm being honest. He helps me with calculus and I make sure he doesn't sit alone at the dining hall."

"Aw, that's kind of sweet." Rey coos. "But he did make fun of my name last night."

Ben teasingly drops his smile. "That's it, that fucker can sit alone."

Rey laughs at that and lies back down in the bed.

"I like your name," he churns.

"That was apparent when you moaned it the way you did last night." Rey wears a mischievous grin on her face.

Ben's stomach does a somersault at that, the memories of last night's events still resurfacing in waves. 

"I guess I couldn't help myself." He says under his breath, sliding closer to Rey who eyes his lips before asking him tauntingly,

"Wanna test that theory?"

Immediately, Ben's face goes red and he catches himself stuttering.

"B-but, Armit--"

"He said within the hour," Rey dismisses. "That gives us...about thirty minutes. Plus, I don't think it'll take me that long anyway."

Ben's center is getting hotter with every single word that comes out of Rey's mouth. He can feel his cock slowly getting hard under the sheets.

Rey notices too, and smirks at him before reaching down and grabbing it with a gentle squeeze, eliciting a quiet groan from her lover.

She touches a light kiss to Ben's dry lips as she begins to stroke down to the head, making Ben turn his face towards the pillow to muffle his moaning. For all they knew, Armitage was standing right outside the door. 

Too busy rolling in euphoria, Ben almost doesn't notice Rey pulling her hand off his member and returning to face him.

He looks at her with innocent confusion, almost puppy dog-eyed as she's seemingly leaving him blue-balled.

She simply giggles as she lifts the covers and crawls down towards Ben's thighs. All at once, she takes him in her mouth, sliding her tongue up and around his length as her lips pucker around it.

"Fuck. Ahhh, Reyyy."

"There it is," Rey says under her breath as she gulps. "I've been waiting for that."

Ben can feel her hot breath, her words, against his throbbing cock. He realizes right there he would do anything for this girl he just met last night. Anything if it meant he could feel her, taste her again. Love her again.

"Rey," he simply whispers; he wants that name on his tongue for the rest of time.

"Ben," Rey pants. Unbeknownst to Ben, she feels the exact same way.

She takes him in her mouth again, stroking him with her tongue faster now, and feeling how near he is to his release.

"I-I'm close," Ben moans, gripping the pillow beside his head to ground himself, else he would wash away completely in only a few moments.

"I know, Ben." She kisses his thigh before going in for one last lick. "Let me taste you."

With a distant grown, Ben arches his back and spills into Rey's waiting mouth, his heart pounding and his head a sea of mindless static. 

He gets one last bout of pleasure as Rey slides her lips off his cock and audibly swallows his seed. 

God, he couldn't explain how, but that was the hottest thing.

When Rey pops back up above the sheets, she has a satisfied smile covering her face. "So how was--"

Ben takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply, passionately. Rey falls into it, sensing echoes of the night before.

"Ben," she whispers under her breath when they break apart.

"You are amazing," Ben says, his eyes swimming in hers, the utter beauty that's merely inches from his face.

"Thanks," Rey giggles, not really sure what else to say. But she doesn't expect what he suggests next.

"Can I return the favor?" Ben asks, his lips red and eager.

Rey could feel her gut tighten in excitement at the thought. Yes, she had his dick last night, but now his beautiful face would be between her thighs.

"Rey?" He asks, after she hadn't responded.

She exhales. "Yes--I mean, yes," she replies breathlessly.

Ben smiles and grabs her face again, this time tenderly, as he begins to sprinkle kisses down her chin and neck. Rey is already beginning to moan at the feeling of his lips on her face, those full lips that were undoubtedly leaving red marks all along her jaw right now. 

Rey smiles; she couldn't wait to see the bruises that would form.

"So good," Ben mumbles into her skin. "You taste so good."

Rey wants to laugh. "And you haven't even gotten to my pussy yet."

Ben nips Rey's shoulder at that, allowing a yip to sound from her. 

Ben chuckles against her collarbone, and continues kissing down her breasts and stomach.

The heat between Rey's thighs had been building as Ben got closer to her opening. Now his slow burn made sense; she's so wet she could open her own slip and slide. 

Rey was mostly just sighing up until this point, allowing the sounds of Ben's kisses to illuminate the room on their own. But now he's circling her entrance, and she hears herself whining, unwittingly bucking her hips into the air. 

"Fuck, Ben. Just--please. You're _killing_ me." 

__

"Okay, okay," he whispers against her lips, eliciting a groan unlike any other.

__

Rey feels his tongue slip into her vagina and any cool collective she might've had is lost.

__

As Ben's tongue twists and ricochets off Rey's tightening and loosening walls, she becomes a moaning and squirming mess. 

__

"F-f-fuck, B-Ben," she stutters uncontrollably as her legs quickly rise to wrap around Ben's torso. 

__

"Y-you taste so good," Ben wets his lips. "What do you want me to do?"

__

Rey is physically aching from the sudden loss of contact. 

__

"Keep going. I-find my clit."

__

Ben dives back in, sending Rey on another shock wave as she soon feels Ben sucking on that sweet spot, sucking it like it was his favorite fucking flavor.

__

"Y-yes. That's it. F-fuck."

__

Ben ups his pace the slightest, and Rey reaches under the covers to tangle her fingers in his hair. She needs to feel him. 

__

"I'm s-so c-close," Rey utters at an almost embarrassing pitch. She doesn't care. Ben doesn't either.

__

Ben has dozens of cheeky replies buzzing through his head, but he knows better than to stop now.

__

Her fingers tighten in his hair and her toes begin to curl as Ben offers the one last lap that sends her to heaven.

__

She does all but scream as the pulse of indescribable pleasure shoots up every vein and spreads to every inch of her trembling body; her legs fall to the bed with a soft thud.

__

"Ahhh," she relents as the last of it reaches her fingertips and her brain actually gets around to registering it in its entirety.

__

And now Ben's head is popping up from beneath the covers. "Did I--"

__

Rey kicks over the comforter and wraps her legs around his waist, kissing his face, his neck, his heaving chest. She is covered head to foot in affection for this stuck-up, pretentious, college shoe-in. 

__

When she finally pulls away, she lays above him, staring into his face. His big brown eyes are tired, as they always seem to be, but they have a spark to them, a liveliness that is only for her.

__

This is a boy she could love, she realizes. Really love.

__

"I'll take that as a yes," Ben slyly replies.

__

"Oh, shut up," Rey pants. "Where did you learn to eat pussy like that?"

__

Ben shrugs. "Some secrets are between me and my browser history in high school."

__

Rey laughs and falls off his chest onto where he had been laying.

__

Finally, she catches the time.

__

"11:23? How long have we been...?"

__

"It's been...20 minutes since Armitage gave us our wake-up call. We should probably get up before he actually bursts a blood vessel."

__

Rey nods and slowly sits up in the bed, searching for his discarded clothes from the night before.

__

After they both get dressed, Rey can finally see Ben in the daylight, full height, without the guise of big coats, the influence of alcohol and disco lights.

__

He's very certainly tall, she had gathered that from his broad chest and long legs, but now he looked more...gangly and awkward. His limbs seem to have nowhere to go. 

__

She smiles. It's _cute._

__

__

Rey averts her glance when Ben catches her staring at him, but now she has the image in her mind. She can recall that gentle, seducing figure anytime she wants.

__

"Rey," Ben chirps, interrupting her thoughts, and walks up to her.

__

"Yeah?"

__

"I-I really had fun with you. And not, not just--"

__

"The sex," Rey offers, eyeing his face for the blush.

__

"Yeah...even though-it was fucking incredible, just...I mean, I'd really like to..."

__

They both knew a date was inevitable (I think it was confirmed somewhere between the passionate sex and the clit-licking), but someone had to come out and say it first.

__

Ben thought he could, but his early-morning cockiness had long worn off. 

__

Rey knew she had to take the lead on this one.

"I'd love to go out with you, Ben Solo."

__

An honest, adorable smile appears on his face as he exhales.

__

"I-"

__

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DORM!" Armitage yells from the hallway, immediately groaning as he probably puts his hand to his throbbing head again.

__

Ben sighs. "Give us a minute, Armie!"

__

"Don't call me Armie! You know I hate that."

__

"That's why I do it," he asides to Rey.

__

She offers him a sly smile in return, and he jumps forward to wrap his arm around her waist.

__

"Do you wanna get coffee? I don't have class until 3."

__

Rey sighs. "I would, but I'm meeting Finn at Caf's at 12."

__

"You gotta get out of here then," he chides.

__

"Yeah," she mumbles. "But I don't want to."

__

He lets out a hearty laugh at that and she can feel his chest reverberate with it. He pulls out his phone.

__

"Here," he says, typing. "So you can contact me whenever you miss me too much."

__

Rey takes it. "Oh, fuck off," she says and inputs her number before giving it back. "There, now we can start planning that date."

__

Ben blushes, trying to hide his face from Rey's avid gaze.

__

"I really need to get going," Rey whines, but she places a hand on Ben's chest. "But we'll talk later."

__

Ben smiles. "I should stay here and help Armitage clean up."

__

"It's the least you can do, since you did just sleep with a girl in his guest room."

__

Ben feigns offense as Rey unwraps herself from his embrace. She kisses his cheek and places her hands on his broad shoulders.

__

"Bye, Ben."

__

"Bye Rey," he smiles, watching as she leaves the bedroom with an air of almost mystery.

__

Wow.

__

As Rey is walking to Caf's, she can't help but smile at the very thought of last night and this morning's events. 

__

Of Ben.

__

He wasn't like any guy she'd been with before. On the outside he's distant and refined. But she saw the real Ben Solo. 

__

The one who kissed her lips with a fervor, like she was a fountain in a drought, and held her with his hardened, tender hands, whispering her name until they both fell asleep.

__

She couldn't wait to get to know him more.

__

And to tell Finn everything.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Am I developing them too fast? Probably. Do I care? No.


	4. Back at Caf's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Finn at Caf's that afternoon and they both discuss their sexual excursions during Armie's party. They meet a new friend and Ben texts Rey.

Finn has been waiting for Rey for half an hour by now, glancing at his watch every other minute for some kind of sign of her.

But before long, she comes bursting through the door and joins Finn at their usual table near the fireplace.

"I'm so sorry, Finn!" Rey exclaims as she puts her jacket on the table and sits down with a huff.

"Where were you?" Finn isn't angry, necessarily, but he is a little irritated. Rey always gets on him for his tardiness, and now the tables have turned.

"Armitage's," Rey sighs, still slightly panting.

"Did you...?"

"Yeah," Rey laughs.

Finn's eyes grow. "With Armitage?!"

Rey visibly gags. "Oh, Gods no. Ben."

"Ben Solo?"

"Yes," Rey smiles. "And he is the sweetest."

"We literally just saw him here yesterday and he was an ass," Finn replies, suspicious.

"Yes, he was. But at the party last night, we just clicked." Rey chuckled. "I don't know; he was different up close."

"Well, I trust your judgement, Rey," Finn relents. "I'm glad you opened yourself up."

Rey blushes. She's glad too. Rey is a proud introvert, but she thanked the gods last night for the gift of alcohol and good music.

"So," Finn starts with his voice low. "Was he good?"

Rey laughs. "So good!" 

Finn laughs too at her lit up expression and sits back in his seat.

It feels good to gush to Finn about things like this, to have that kind of connection with him. It makes her feel like a teenager again.

"I'll tell you more about it later, but enough about me! How was your night? I didn't see you after you left the drink table."

Finn offers a sly grin. "I hooked up with a guy from my Chemistry 102. Jack Brown."

"Jack Brown?" Rey exclaims. "He's, like, hot!"

"I know," Finn chuckles. "We did it in the bathroom. The guest room was-"

Rey blushes intently and Finn makes the realization.

"...Occupied."

"Well, I guess Poe's advice did us both some good last night."

"Hey," Finn sighs. "A broken clock is right twice a day."

Rey rolls her eyes and looks to the counter. "Do you wanna get some coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

-

Poe's not working today, so a girl named Jannah takes Rey and Finn's orders.

"Hey guys, what would you like this afternoon?" Her smile is electrifying. She's wearing her natural curls behind a blue bandeau with a few stragglers peeking out. Her apron is adorned with enamel pins on the lapel - a cat, a bagel, and a character from Community. Her eyes, both the first and last thing you notice of hers are brown and sparkling -- captivating.

She was, in short, adorable. Rey could smell a friend.

"Yeah," Rey smiles. "I'll have an iced mocha regular. Hold the foam."

"Sure thing, hon. And for you?"

"I'll have a hot green tea with cream," Finn tells her.

"Alright, coming right up, cuties!" Jannah exclaims before spinning behind her to the coffee station.

"Well, she seems sweet," Rey asides to Finn.

"Yeah, she is. That's Jannah; she sits in front of me in Environmental Education. She's into all that sustainable energy stuff."

They watch as Jannah grabs one large mug and one tall glass for their drinks, swiftly sliding one under the hot water spout.

"Shouldn't everyone be? Our planet is warming under a hot pan as of currently."

"Of course," Finn replies absentmindedly as they both watch Jannah's work, transfixed by her cool, fluid motions.

Grabbing the coffee pot. Tossing the tea bag into a mug. Kicking the door to the mini-fridge closed. Whipping around every now and then to keep an eye on the line of customers. If it has gotten out of control yet. After all, she's the only one back there, besides Zorii, who's manning the register and the food orders.

In no time Jannah slides Rey and Finn's cups down the countertop, and winks at them before getting back to work.

"She is so awesome," Rey remarks under her breath, taking the cold glass into her hands, decorated with a metal straw. "And environmentally-conscious."

"I told you." Finn takes a sip from his green tea. "And this just gave her 1,000 more points in my book."

"You should invite her to go out with us sometime." Rey sips from her cold straw.

"Me? Why can't you?"

"She actually knows you. If I did it, I'd literally sound insane."

"Awww," Finn coos. "You're nervous."

"Of course I am. She's cool!" Rey feels her phone vibrate in her pocket and goes to pull it out.

"Who is it?" Finn asks.

 _Hey_ , it reads. It's Ben.

"Ben," Rey smiles. She types back.

 _Hi stranger._ They begin a conversation.

_How's coffee with the traitor?_

_Traitor?_

_Yes. He stole you away._

_I wouldn't say that. Plus, I can just show him that text ;)_

_Don't. I was joking 💀_

_You need to have more faith in me, Solo._

_Maybe, Rey._

_Reybe?_

_That's good._

_So, coffee's great. There's a new worker named Jannah who makes it really well._

_I've seen her a few times. She gives me an extra espresso shot in the morning._

_You need it, Ben._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_I saw you up close. Those bags. Jesus, do you ever sleep?_

_When I can. I may be a borderline insomniac._

_Oof. Cant relate. I sleep like a baby every night._

_Now you're just shoving it in my face._

_Haha. Sorry. You seemed to sleep great last night..._

_Maybe you're my secret key to a good night's sleep._

_We'll have to wait and find out._

"Rey?" She hears as she's sucked out of her phone and back into Caf's.

"Yeah? Sorry."

"You've had your face glued to that screen for like 5 minutes now." 

Finn is used to Rey's dayventures with partners she's slept with, and how self-absorbed she can get when a possible relationship rears its head. 

He thought this was just like those times. Just like every other one. But he pauses before he's about to rip into her for it. 

He looks at her, the way she's holding her phone, firm but comfortable, eager to send as many words her fingers can type to this mystery man. 

He can see it in her eyes. 

"He must be a special one."

Rey simply smiles and subconsciously rubs a circle over the home button.

"I think he is."

Rey's phone buzzes again.

_You're a tease, you know that, Rey?_

_I wouldn't say that, Solo._

_But I _am_ saying it, that's the thing._

_Uh huh. Well, would a tease want to get dinner with you tomorrow night?_

_She would, in fact. And then stick me with the check._

_Oh c'mon, I'm classier than that._

_Prove it._

Those words send tingles down her spine.

_You're on._

As Finn and Rey walk out of Caf's, Rey can't stop herself from smiling. When she thinks it'll stop, it never does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted in a while but thanks to everyone who's reading my silly fic! Stay safe out there xx


	5. Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey get ready for their date! But what does Armitage have up his sleeve?

Ben hasn't been on a date for ages. A few hours ago, he let Rey pick the restaurant: Exegol's. He'd never heard of it but it got good reviews on Yelp, and Ben knew nothing about food.

Rey said to dress nice, but not too nice. Ben had no idea what that meant. Khakis and a sweater? Black suit and a tie? He ended up going for the first option, settling on a navy blue crew neck with a red plaid shirt underneath and tan pants. 

He takes a minute to check himself out in the mirror. _Damn he had nice hair._

His phone starts to ring. Thinking it's Rey, Ben whips it out of his pocket and looks at the contact photo. It's not Rey, but someone else unmistakable. 

Red, disheveled hair, a 5 o' clock shadow, and a scowl only one man could make: Armitage.

Ben remembered taking this photo - final exam week sophomore year. He and Armie had been cramming all night, hence the rat-like appearance.

It was probably Ben's best memory of him. They got pizza and quizzed each other on chemistry principles, and when they got bored, they watched Love Island, which they would never admit to secretly enjoying. 

Armitage was at least able to have fun last year. Now, he's just...

The phone continues to ring. Ben groans as he clicks to accept the call.

_Difficult._

"Solo, what are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"Rey." 

Just saying her name made Ben's heart skip.

"That girl you had sex in my guest bed with?"

Ben closes his eyes and rubs his temples. "Yes...her."

"Hmm. Well, I guess she can come, too."

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"There's a paint party at Dameron's place tonight." Armitage somehow sounds bemused and intrigued at the same time.

"Poe Dameron? I thought you hated him?"

"You can't hate a man who has paint parties."

"Well, we cant come. Rey and I are going to a restaurant."

"Where?"

Ben elects that it's best he doesn't tell him that.

"Uh, Taol. That foreign place, uh, out west."

"Huh," Armitage ponders, but anything Ben's saying is going in one ear and out the other at this point. "Okay, well, I'll see you all tonight."

"No, Armitage, we-"

But he hung up. 

Ben knows what Armie is going to do at that party - drink until he's dead. 

Maybe he could stop by Dameron's tonight, just to check up on him. Armitage is annoying, yes, but Ben still cares for him...deep-deep down somewhere. 

But it would all depend on what Rey is comfortable with. She's his top priority.

And as if on cue, Ben's phone rings again. But this time, he smiles.

"What's up, Rey." Ben tries to sound cool, calm, and definitely not nervous at all.

"Hey, Ben!" Rey sounds chipper. "I was just calling you to see if you got the directions I sent you."

"Oh, yeah! I got them." Ben starts to take his phone from his ear and open the app, as if to show her, but quickly returns it, shaking his head at himself.

"Yeah, it's only a 15 minute walk from my place," Ben says.

"Wow, maybe we'll have a place to go after, then."

Ben feels his cheeks heat up red.  
"Maybe."

"Well, I gotta go. Cab's here. See you soon!"

"See you."

Ben hangs up and composes himself.

What's happened to him? He's getting all worked up for some girl. Well, he stops himself. She's not just a girl - she's _Rey._

She's funny and sweet, and has the most beautiful big eyes. She listens, and she's honest. Hell, they'd spent one night together, and he was already feeling like her knew her. It was weird. They had only been together for a few hours, but for them, it seemed like a lifetime. 

Ben knew Rey was a person, like, a _student_ , but he never really noticed her in the way he did that night.

It felt like they were on opposite sides of a string, just waiting to be pulled together. Like, it hurdled all these obstacles and overcame all this turbulence, all to finally bring them together at one of Armitage's trashy parties. The universe had a weird way of doing things.

Even at the coffee shop, it was there. Ben had watched out the window, feeling it getting tighter, winding them up to end up together.

And now that they were, it was set free. It was still there, but just, sort of, dancing around them happily.

Congratulations universe, they boned. Are you happy?

Ben laughs to himself. He isn't complaining.

With a skip in his step (which is a rare occurrence), Ben grabs his keys and leaves his shared apartment, letting Google Maps lead him to the new restaurant downtown.

-

Rey had to find something to wear. She's seeing Ben in less than two hours, and she was the one who told him it was _nice but not too nice._

She's stuck between a slip dress/tee shirt combo and a turtleneck/denim skirt look.

She decides to go with the first choice - cute, but not too revealing. It's not that chilly outside anyway.

Rey begins to dress herself in the mirror, stretching a plain white tee over her chest to act as a layer underneath the dress.

Rey stops herself. _Not too revealing? He's already seen your tits, girl._

Rey sighs and takes the tee shirt off. 

She grabs the slip from her closet and dawns it - its silky fabric falls down her sleek form. It's black, shiny, and comes to a V below her collarbone. She pairs it with an olive utility jacket and matching ankle boots, which have a rose gold rim.

She puts her hair back into a bun, letting two curly stragglers frame her face. She looks in the mirror: the dress is simple, but it accentuates her breasts and slight curves really well. 

She applies some light, glittery makeup around her eyes and on her lips, thinking back to that one episode of Euphoria she had watched last week. 

She looks down at her palette. She adds some orange eyeliner and a gemstone adhesive to either eye, which both subsequently fall off. 

That's about the extent of her abilities.

She looks at her watch. She should get going if she wants to catch the bus.

Dinner with Ben Solo. Who would have thought?


End file.
